Two Shepards Are Better Than One (Second Author)
by D the Random
Summary: This is a Mass Effect fanfic co-written by myself and a friend. Pairings/Violence? Probably. Inspired to save both squad members on Vermire, then grew throughout the trilogy and turned into a novelisation. R & R to let us know what you think! All reviews will be read, guaranteed! (Gonna go with T rating, lemmie know I this is incorrect, yeah?) Updates randomotically! xD


PROLOGUE

[Classified meeting Transcript, Arcturus Station.]

Admiral: "Next on the list is... Lieutenant Rand. Good record. Model soldier. Good leader and can go solo well enough."

Captain: "I disagree. Rand is too entitled. He comes from a rich family that got him extra gene therapy to make him a better soldier. He never lost the 'rich kid' attitude, he just buried it more."

Ambassador: "In that case he could do more harm than good, or even side with the others in the branch. Randell is off the list."

Admiral: "Well I hope you like this one, it's the last name I have."

Ambassador: "Shepard, hmm... She grew up in the colonies?"

Captain: "She knows how tough life can be out there. Her parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir. She and her sister were picked up by Alliance troops just outside the main settlement. Both enlisted as soon as they were old enough. She is also a talented biotic, but she doesn't flaunt her abilities like most Marines. Alex could become a great leader if only she would step up to the challenge."

Admiral: "She and her sister both saw their whole unit die on Akuze, then slaughtered Batarians in the charge on Torfan that got most of their new unit killed. They have some serious emotional scars."

Captain: "Every soldier has scars. The Shepard's are survivors. Alex can live long enough to get the job done."

Ambassador: "Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

Captain: "It's why she was able to hold of the pirates on Elysium. That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy."

Admiral: "I concur."

Ambassador: "I'll make the call."

[Transcript ends]

* * *

Shepard was awoken by the Omni-tool ping. She quickly checked the time. 2:30am... there was only one person who would call her at this time.

Alex answered the call after a few attempts at trying to hit the right button. "Hey Ky" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Have you heard? I just got the message now. They are having me deployed to the SSV Orizaba." Kylie said sounding very disappointed.

"The Orizaba is a good ship, you are lucky to get a posting there. Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Have you seen the people that work there? They are all stuck up war heros... like you!"

Alex ignored the friendly jibe. "If you want a promotion, you apply for a transfer to the biggest ship filled with the most influential people in the Alliance. You always complain about not having enough credits to spend, so its the place you want to be. Besides, it will be a welcome change from that scout ship."

Kylie sighed "But I don't want a promotion. I want to be out with you, off to see different planets, meeting some very attractive people and partying whenever I get the chance." She grinned "Oh, and kicking the balls out of anyone who gets in our way"

"You can party when you're on shore leave. Take the transfer and mingle with the higher-ups, then you will get more pay to accommodate for all your parties... and your drinking."

Kylie laughed, thinking of all the different parties that had ended with her drinking someone under the table. "Well I do get shore leave until a frigate comes and picks me up from the Citadel. I will be staying at my umm... 'mates' place on the Citadel until then. I'm currently on my way to the Citadel now. What about you? Anything exciting happening on your end?"

"I am on Arcturus at the moment, I will be heading to my new posting in the morning. I have just been made the executive officer of the SSV Normandy."

"Is it night time at your end? My bad. I'll let you get your sleep then sis. Night!" Kylie hung up without waiting for a response from her sister.

Alex shook her head. _Ky, always in a hurry... except when its time for her shift._ She closed down her omni-tool and tried to get some sleep before 5am arrived.


End file.
